The invention is directed to a flashlight holder that can be mounted onto an object to secure the flashlight to the object.
When working in an area, it is sometimes desired to illuminate the area in order to view the area. Background light may be low or non-existent, such as at nighttime. In order to better illuminate the area, a portable light source, such as a flashlight, may be used. Flashlights generally require hand operation for use. Using one hand for a flashlight can diminish the ability to perform the desired work.
One particular situation requiring illumination is accident scene investigations. Typically after an accident, a law enforcement officer or an insurance adjuster needs to take measurements at the accident scene to determine such things as distance of skid marks or distance between objects. This is typically accomplished by a wheeled measuring device.
A wheeled measuring device is a wheel with a counter that is attached to the end of a shaft. The wheel is rolled along the ground between two points. As the wheel turns, the distance traveled is accumulated on a counter.
At nighttime, it is difficult to see where to measure and the amount on the counter. A flashlight is used to illuminate the area and to read the counter. This operation requires two handsxe2x80x94one hand to operate the wheeled measuring device, and one hand to operate the flashlight. This is particularly cumbersome when a person needs to record the measurement. This requires shuffling the wheeled measuring device, flashlight, and paper and pen.
What the art lacks is a holder for a flashlight to provide hands free illumination to a work area. In particular, the art lacks a flashlight holder that can removably clamp onto an object.
The present invention provides a flashlight holder comprising a clamp assembly having an opening end and a base end, a cradle disposed on the base end of the clamp assembly, and at least one retaining strap that attaches to the flashlight holder to secure a flashlight with an illumination end and a butt end in the flashlight holder, wherein the flashlight holder has a first end proximal to the illumination end of the flashlight, and a second end proximal to the butt end of the flashlight.
Also provided is a method of securing a flashlight to an object comprising: providing a flashlight holder comprising a clamp assembly having an opening end and a base end, a cradle disposed on the base end of the clamp assembly, and at least one retaining strap that attaches to the flashlight holder to secure a flashlight with an illumination end and a butt end in the flashlight holder, wherein the flashlight holder has a first end proximal to the illumination end of the flashlight, and a second end proximal to the butt end of the flashlight; attaching the flashlight holder to an object; and disposing the flashlight in the flashlight holder.
Also provided is a method of illuminating a wheeled measuring device and area surrounding the wheeled measuring device comprising: providing the wheeled measuring device comprising a shaft, a wheel axially attached to the shaft, and a counter engaged to the wheel; attaching a flashlight holder to the shaft on the wheeled measuring device, wherein the flashlight holder comprises a clamp assembly having an opening end and a base end, a riser disposed on the base end of the clamp assembly, a cradle disposed on the riser, and at least one retaining strap that attaches to the flashlight holder to secure a flashlight with an illumination end and a butt end in the flashlight holder, wherein the flashlight holder has a first end proximal to the illumination end of the flashlight, and a second end proximal to the butt end of the flashlight, wherein the riser has a first height at the first end of the flashlight holder and a second height at the second end of the flashlight holder; disposing a flashlight in the flashlight holder; and powering the flashlight to provide illumination.
In these methods, the flashlight can be disposed in the flashlight holder before or after the flashlight holder is attached to the object.